


As Endless as the Dothraki Sea

by pajamaprodigy



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:26:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajamaprodigy/pseuds/pajamaprodigy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And in that moment, I swear we were [became] infinite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Endless as the Dothraki Sea

The strange man looked very funny on his horse. He rode with no attendants, no khalasar. A lone man on a lone horse. He was a very large man, however, and he cut an impressive figure across the curved horizon.

The Khal Drogo watched him come. Something about this stranger drew him, and he rode to the west, little by little gaining distance from his khalasar. Drogo's bloodriders moved to go with him, but the Khal put up a single hand, and advanced alone. 

"Common tongue, do you speak it?" panted the stranger.  
"No."  
"Pity," said Robert Baratheon. His voice was thick, his syllables running into each other.  
"No."  
Robert Baratheon reached down to his saddle bag, and pulled out a large leather pouch. Wine. The Khal took it. What a nice gift.

They rode back to the Khalasar together, and no questions were asked. The guest was the Khal's right. There was no doubt that a feast was to follow.

Fires were lit and horses were roasted. The Khal, however, was not there for them. He had lifted a spit off its fire and retired to his tent. While a few whisipers circulated at first, soon, the khalasar was too drunk on fermented horse milk and the thrill of the revelry to care much what he was doing with the stranger.

That was waging a battle of the tongues. No words, just muscles pressing against each other and slipping over each other, the spit of the men mixing to form a peculiar taste of meat, stomach acid, and old wine. It was a battle for dominance of the wet caves of their mouths, and khal drogo was the clear winner; robert's strength had faded with his years of enthroned revelry.  
they collapsed the the floor, kissing fiercely, tearing at clothing, then crabbing each other's flesh, drogo taking hold of baratheon's soft shoulders and pressing his face into his neck. baratheon reached around and down to tear at drogo's robes. they came loose under his thick meaty fingers which then snuck between the khal's legs. the khal did the same to bratheon's leggings, destroying htem with one hand. their manhoods resented this sudden disclosure and stood to voice their disapproval of the suddenness of it all. 

then handjobs.

mutual handjobs. the best kind

they were still lying down, so robert baratheon turned around and wordlessly khal drogo knew what to do. he took the disgarded pouch of wine and a bloody lump of horse meat and squeezed wine and blood into bratheon's butthole. then he took his penis and put it in the the not quite slippery thing. the king's mottled butt-cheeks absorved the khal's massive throbbing man muscle-his whole penis was muscle because he fucked so much. khal drogo rod ehim lik e the ebst horse ever. they fucked long and hard [get it?} into the night. 

in the morning, the khal tried to get up but chouldn't. the horse-blood/wine lube had dried over the night and his dick was stuck the king's butthole. when robert baratheon awoke and realized their predicament, he yelled. they tried to get apart, but they realized that it was hopeless. anyways, the found that they both really enjoyed the sex. 

so when they packe dup the tents and stuff, the khal walked out of his tent with the stranger stuck to his front. when it came time to mount a horse, baratheon lay on its back with his arms and legs clutching the sides, and the khal atop him. they rode off through the plains sexily, in infinite exstacy

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies to George RR Martin.  
> no seriously i wrote this when i was really tired i just took the sat ok


End file.
